


Un angel en la escuela

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Nerd Sherlock, Rugby Captain John, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, Teenagers, teen!lock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: AU escolar! No estoy acostumbrada a escribir teen!lock! pero espero que haya salido... decente XD"Sherlock es el friki de la clase. Ha subido un curso pero todavía es el mas listo y la gente lo desprecia por sus rarezas.John acaba de cambiarse al nuevo colegio justo después de las vacaciones de navidad, y está haciendo las pruebas para ser el capitán del equipo de Rugby.Greg Lestrade es el entrenador del equipo de Rugby de la escuela.Mycroft es el hermano mayor y sobreprotector de Sherlock... y tal vez es "algo" de un tal entrenador de Rugby, pero eso es un secreto de estado."





	1. El capitán y el nerd.

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para Aldy A. Nieto de Facebook. Con motivo del intercambio de fics de navidad del grupo I Am SHER locked. :3 Espero que te guste!
> 
> Primer capitulo basado en el Prompt:  
> "1.- Johnlock, AU escolar, John capitán de un equipo deportivo, Sherlock matadito xD" (tuve que preguntar qué significaba lo de "matadito" jajaja)

Capítulo 1

 

¡¡Fascinante!! ¡¡El libro de química avanzada que había cogido de la biblioteca era fascinante! La redacción era excelente, los diagramas, las fotos ilustrativas... Casi tan bueno como los libros que le había regalado su hermano Mycroft por su cumpleaños solo una semana antes.

Sherlock estaba entusiasmado de poder estudiar algo que verdaderamente le supusiera un reto intelectual. Aunque había avanzado un curso todavía no era suficiente. Seguía aburriéndose en las clases y con un simple vistazo al libro o a la pizarra podía absorber la información y poder dormir el resto de la clase.

  
No le habían dejado subir mas cursos a pesar de las protestas que había hecho y las pataletas infantiles que había representado en la privacidad de su casa delante de sus padres.

  
Sus padres pensaban que no era bueno para el que estuviera rodeado de niños dos años mas mayores que el. !que tontería! ¿Y estar rodeado de niños un año mayores si lo era? porque en realidad Sherlock no tenia amigos en clase (ni fuera de ella) y todos sus compañeros le miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, y le llamaban nombres hirientes como "monstruo" o "friki"... no es que a Sherlock le dolieran, por supuesto, porque él estaba por encima de esos niños de mentalidad reducida.

  
No le habían dejado traer sus libros a clase después de las vacaciones de navidad, así que por eso había "cogido prestado" ese libro de la biblioteca. Por eso ahora estaba entado bajo un árbol al lado del campo de rugby. Y por eso estaba solo, metido en sus pensamientos y su libro.

  
Y por eso no vio el balón de Rugby acercarse a gran velocidad hacia él. Pero si notó el golpe en su cabeza y si vio (borrosamente) como su precioso libro salia disparado de sus manos y caía al suelo sucio y embarrado por las recientes lluvias.

  
-¡Directo al Friki! ¡Eso tiene que darnos varios puntos por lo menos!- La voz odiosa de Anderson resonó en los mareados oídos de Sherlock, seguido del coro de risas del resto del equipo.

  
-¡Maldita sea, callaros!- Esa voz si que no la reconoció... ¿tendría una conmoción cerebral? Sherlock conocía a todo el mundo en la escuela, pero esa voz no estaba en su base de datos de su palacio mental.

  
Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos intentando que todo dejara de girar y el dolor del golpe menguara. Solo pudo ponerse en posición fetal y rezar para que lo que sentia en sus ojos y mejillas no fueran lagrimas, porque solo avivarían las risas y burlas de sus "compañeros".

  
Una mano cálida en su hombro era algo que no esperaba.

  
-¡Ey! ¿Estas bien?- La mano le hizo rodar un poco hacia la espalda- Vamos, déjame ver.- Cuando parpadeó pudo ver .... no sabia que estaba viendo, seguro ahora que era una conmoción.  
Era un chico de baja estatura, cara redondeada, con rasgos redondeados y un pelo rubio desordenado que le miraba con preocupación. Tenia un halo de luz al rededor de la cabeza....

  
-¿Eres un ángel?- El "ángel" sonrió, le sonrió plenamente como no recordaba que alguien le sonriera. Era dulce y sin maldad, no se reía de el o era una sonrisa falsa....

  
\- No soy un ángel. Me llamo John, John Watson.- John le retiró el pelo de la cara para mirarle el golpe que había recibido. (también vio que al moverse, el chico tenia el sol justo detrás de la cabeza a contraluz, lo que hacía que pareciera que tenia un halo... algo por lo menos tenia explicación)- Eso no tiene buen aspecto, deberías ir a la enfermería.- Por alguna razón el chico hizo una mueca de disculpa.

  
-Watson, deja al friki y coge el balón, demuestra que puedes ser un buen capitán como dices ser.- Otro de los chicos idiotas del equipo gritaron desde el centro del campo, Sherlock lo reconoció como Mark Morstan.

  
-Son unos idiotas, no les hagas caso.- John le susurró mientras le quitaba una lagrima de la mejilla. Sherlock debía haberle golpeado la mano y decirle que no hacia falta que se preocupara, que podía cuidar de si mismo, pero su cabeza dolía, su libro estaba arruinado y la mano cálida en su hombro y los dedos suaves en su mejilla eran una distracción de todo lo terrible que había sucedido. John se giró al ver llegar al entrenador del equipo y se retiró un poco para que viera el estado de Sherlock.

  
-Oh, joder... esto me traerá problemas.- El entrenador se frotó la cara y después se pasó la mano por el pelo oscuro que encanecía tempranamente.- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería....

  
-Eso es lo que le estaba diciendo, entrenador. Puedo llevarlo yo si usted quiere, no es un problema.- John seguía sujetándole el hombro como un punto para anclarlo a tierra.

  
El entrenador suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

  
-Si, hazlo. Mañana terminaremos tus pruebas para el equipo. Dile a la enfermera...- El entrenador hizo una mueca de dolor antes de continuar.- Dile que llame a Mycroft Holmes, ella ya sabrá que hacer.

  
-Cállate Lestrade, haces que parezca que siempre estoy en la enfermería.- John se giró a mirar a Sherlock que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas poner cara enfadada a pesar del dolor.

  
-Si, porque realmente o estas en la enfermería por algún incidente o por que intentas "coger prestado" algún fármaco, así que no voy desencaminado.

  
La risa de John fue algo que ninguno de los otros dos esperaban así que cuando se le quedaron mirando las mejillas de John se tornaron rosadas y no tenia nada que ver con el sol o el ejercicio.

  
-Está bien, vamos a visitar a la enfermera.- John pasó su brazo por debajo de uno de Sherlock y lo levantó con asombrosa facilidad.- Dios, y tal vez luego pasemos por la cafetería a por un almuerzo, me estás clavando todos los huesos.

  
Sherlock puso mala cara pero se recostó contra el chico mas bajo.

  
-Yo guardaré tus cosas, Sherlock. No te preocupes por ello.

  
-Dáselos a Mycroft cuando lo veas a escondidas cuando venga a recogerme.- El entrenador se atragantó con sus palabras de "¿Qué-... no se que estas... " pero Sherlock solo aleteó una mano y se recortó en John.- llévame a la enfermería, John.

  
John se rió un poco y dio un ultimo vistazo al entrenador para confirmación final y se alejaron hacia el edificio.

  
-Ve pensando que vas a querer comer luego, yo invito.

  
-Lo haces parecer una cita.

  
-No descarto nada.

Y aquí las mejillas de Sherlock no estaban rosadas por el sol ni el golpe.

 


	2. Lo que no te mata, te hace mas fuerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock y John parecen encajar a la perfección... pero siempre hay piedras en el camino, en este caso esa piedra se llama Mark Morstan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2:  
> "2.- Johnlock, hurt/confort, pero con final mega feliz."

Capitulo 2

Los días pasaron y Sherlock cada vez estaba mas intrigado con el chico nuevo de la escuela. Ese John Watson era un misterio. ¡Y nadie era un misterio para Sherlock Holmes!

  
John no estaba en su clase, pero iba a recogerle para el almuerzo y se cercioraba de que comiera su almuerzo. Cuando terminaban las clases, John le esperaba en la salida y le acompañaba hasta su casa.  
Algunas tardes se quedaban en la residencia Holmes para "hacer los deberes". La señora Holmes les llevaba la merienda y veía la animada interacción de su hijo con el chico rubio. Sherlock al final tenia que expulsar a su madre de su habitación con gritos y empujones mientras John y su madre se reían como colegialas... ¡Y luego la gente decía que no tenia paciencia! ¡La paciencia de un santo!

  
John era un chico divertido y... cariñoso. Sherlock siempre había detestado el contacto con gente que no fuera de su entorno familiar, bueno, excluyendo a Mycroft, y si su madre se ponía muy empalagosa tampoco la aguantaba, y si su padre le abrazaba y le decía que le quería era incomodo... ok, digamos que siempre había detestado el contacto... con cualquier persona de cualquier tipo.

  
Pero con John era diferente.

  
John se sentaba pegado muslo con muslo en el sofá. O le rodeaba la cintura al andar. O leía sobre su hombro recostando su peso en su espalda... Nada importaba y casi se podía decir que ansiaba esos toques.   
Y también estaban esos gestos que deberían ser inapropiados para dos compañeros de escuela.

  
John le retiraría un mechón de pelo de la cara con la excusa de que quería ver como evolucionaba el golpe del balón de rugby (John ponía la excusa de que quería ser un medico cuando fuera mayor), o a veces le acariciaría la mejilla con la excusa de que tenia una pestaña caída. En realidad había muchos toques entre ellos, y John siempre tenia una muy mala excusa para ellos cuando Sherlock le preguntaba porque lo hacía.

  
Lo bueno era que Sherlock en realidad ya había dejado de preguntar casi por completo y también había empezado a acercarse a John de ese modo. John nunca preguntaba porqué, solo sonreía.

  
Y Sherlock amaba esas sonrisas, así que hacia todo lo posible por hacer sonreír a John, cosa que no era muy difícil. John siempre sonreía cuando Sherlock demostraba ser inteligente, o gracioso, o simplemente _él_. De hecho, John sonreía todo el tiempo cuando estaba cerca de él. Sherlock se apuntó este dato en su palacio mental para analizarlo mas adelante.

  
Al final el entrenador Lestrade había escogido a John como el capitán del equipo de Rugby, cosa que no le extrañó lo mas mínimo porque John era increíble cuando jugaba y era un líder nato con sus compañeros.

  
El equipo no tendría nada que hacer sin él, eso estaba claro. Y sus compañeros le adoraban, cosa que era totalmente lógico porque todo el mundo adoraba a John. ¿Quien no podría?

  
Cuando John tenia entrenamiento, Sherlock se quedaba en las gradas o a las afueras del campo "haciendo como que leía un libro" pero en realidad solo observaba a John. John era increíble! Sherlock aborrecía los deportes de contacto o de equipo, pero había cogido el gusto a ver esos partidos o entrenamientos.

  
John podía ser pequeño pero era robusto, fuerte y rápido. Su cara angelical cambiaba en algo totalmente amenazados cuando pisaba el campo de juego, y sus amigables palabras eran órdenes ladradas a sus compañeros que lo acataban en el momento.

  
Si, "su" John era increíble. Era totalmente lo opuesto a él.

  
Por eso no fue totalmente una sorpresa lo que pasó "Aquel fatídico día".

  
Era un entrenamiento especial, aquí se decidía la alineación del equipo para el primer partido oficial de la liga de Juveniles de este año. Todo el equipo estaba ansioso por ser parte de la alineación, y el único que tenia plaza asegurada era John Watson.

  
Los gritos y risas en el vestuario antes del entrenamiento era ensordecedor. Parecía que había una apuesta de cuales serian los elegidos.

  
Cuando todos salieron al campo con el equipamiento oficial todo parecía acallarse. Todos y cada uno de los chicos tenia un aspecto serio y profesional que nada tenia que ver con la edad de 16 años que tenían de media los jugadores.

  
Solo uno de ellos tenia una sonrisa perpetua dirigida a John, cosa que no gustó nada a Sherlock.

  
Cada jugada magistral de ese idiota de Mark Morstan terminaba con un guiño a John. El chico se estaba luciendo en ese entrenamiento, mucho mas que los demás compañeros, por lo que Sherlock sabia a ciencia cierta que pertenecería a la alineación para el partido.

  
Cuando acabó el entrenamiento, John se puso al lado del entrenador Lestrade para decir los nombres de los afortunados. Sherlock bajó el libro por primera vez en todo el entrenamiento y prestó atención. No sabia porque, pero notaba los pelos de punta en la nuca, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, cosa que era estúpida y nada avalada por la ciencia.

  
-Está bien, aquí tenemos los miembros de la alineación oficial: Anderson, Stamford, Murray, Morstan...- Sherlock dejó de escuchar cuando Mark Morstan salió disparado de las filas de sus compañeros para unirse al grupo de la alineación oficial. El corazón de Sherlock se paró en seco cuando el idiota se lanzó a John en un abrazo mortal y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas... Sherlock pensó que iba a vomitar cuando John le agarró por las piernas para que no se cayera y le dio un beso en los labios.

  
Todos se reían y vitoreaban. John soltó a Mark e hizo una reverencia. Mark levantó los brazos en una pose triunfal.

  
Sherlock vio todo en estado de autentico shock. Se levantó del suelo haciendo caer el libro. Al ver el movimiento fuera del campo, John se giró a mirarle. Fue solo cuando sus ojos se encontraron que la expresión de John cambio. Perdió la sonrisa y miró a Sherlock con puro terror.

  
Sherlock no quería ver mas, salió corriendo dejando a la muchedumbre a tras. Algunos gritaban a John para que no siguiera a Sherlock, por lo que Sherlock solo corrió mas rápido sabiendo que John le perseguía.

  
No llegó muy lejos, John era un excelente deportista y Sherlock aunque era ágil, no podía hacer nada contra John.

  
Fue interceptado a la altura del árbol donde se conocieron solo hace 5 semanas.

  
-¡Sherlock, detente, déjame explicarme!- Sherlock se intentó zafar del agarre pero solo consiguió que John lo agarrara mas.- ¡Era una puesta, no significa nada!

  
\- ¡No tienes que explicarme nada! ¡no somos nada, puedes besar a tantos idiotas como quieras!- Odiaba que su voz sonara tan rota, no quería que sonara así, y ese sollozo que se le escapó no tenia derecho a existir.

  
-Todavía no te has dado cuenta que solo quiero besar a un idiota?- John susurró esas palabras en su pelo y solo ayudó a desmoronar mas a Sherlock.

  
-A Morstan...

  
-No, al idiota que tengo atrapado aquí mismo.- John se reía, se reía de el... y odiaba que no pudiera odiar a John.- Sherlock...- John levantó la cabeza de Sherlock suavemente y besó sus mejillas mojadas por lagrimas.- Sabes salado...- eso no debería ser algo bueno, pero John lo decía como si fuera algo maravilloso.

  
Los pequeños besos fueron bajando hasta llegar a los labios de Sherlock. Sus labios fueron picoteados con castos besos de John.

  
Sherlock no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, los gritos de los compañeros de John de fondo los sacaron de su mundo privado. Los chicos silbaban y gritaban groserías como que se fueran a un hotel o que iban a llamar a la policía por escándalo publico.

  
Sherlock metió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de John, queriendo que la tierra le tragara para que no pudiera pasar mas vergüenza.

  
-Silencio cabrones! solo me tenéis envidia de que yo tengo un novio genial y vosotros no!

  
Sherlock levantó la cabeza sin creer lo que escuchaba. ¿novios? ¿Ni siquiera se había atrevido a llamar a John su amigo, y ahora habían saltado directamente a una relación? ¡No iba a quejarse ni mucho menos! pero...

  
-¿Novios?

  
John le dio la mayor sonrisa que Sherlock había visto en su vida.

  
-Bueno, no lo hemos hablado pero... sí que me gustaría que fueras mi novio. ¿tu no?- Nunca quería ver dudar a John de nuevo, porque su sonrisa se tambaleó ligeramente en su hermoso rostro.

  
\- Si...- La palabra fue susurrada, pero después Sherlock la dijo de nuevo con total convencimiento.- SI! SI! - Sherlock se abrazó a John y le besó torpemente... Sherlock nunca había besado a nadie, pero sabia que podría aprender rápidamente si John le seguía abrazando y guiando su beso como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. - Solo no te acerques a Morstan si no quieres que le cambie su gel de baño por blanqueante para baldosas.

  
John se rió en sus labios y negó con la cabeza rozando sus narices.

  
\- Nunca mas, perderé todas las apuestas de ahora en adelante si eso te hace feliz.

  
Y ese beso fue mejor que el primero, con un sabor dulce que Sherlock pensó que estaba imaginando, así que fue maravilloso abrir la boca y dejar que John profundizara el beso para poder tener mas de ello.

 

 


	3. James Bond y el Neandertal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3:  
> "3.- Mistrade, fluff (o lo que más se pueda :v) me gustaría ver algún momento de su vida cotidiana"  
> Sorry, me ha quedado un poco subido de tono XDDD PWP??? casi casi jajaja

Capitulo 3

Mycroft se vio presionado contra la puerta del armario donde se almacenaba el material deportivo de la escuela de su hermano. Presionado por un cuerpo caliente y duro. Con una boca húmeda y suave contra la suya.

  
Esto no era como debía haber ido esa reunión.

  
Mycroft había ido a la escuela de su hermano pequeño para hablar con el entrenador y profesor de educación física. Era un chico joven, poco mas mayor que él, que acababa de entrar en la docencia. Había sido el único profesor que había dado señales de preocupación por su hermano, por lo que Mycroft había decidido ir a hablar con el hombre y ofrecerle un "incentivo" por tener un ojo en Sherlock.

  
Lo que no esperaba es que el hombre se tomara ese "incentivo" en su persona.

  
-Estas pensando demasiado.- El profesor gruñó en su cuello antes de morderlo y lamerlo como si fuera lo mas delicioso del mundo.

  
-Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ser un neandertal como tu no funciona en todas las profesiones.

  
Eso debería haber enfurecido a cualquier persona, pero el hombre solo dio una carcajada profunda que estremeció la columna vertebral de Mycroft.

  
-Deja que este neandertal te enseñe lo bueno que puede ser apagar el cerebro en algunas ocasiones.

  
Después había una mano insistente en su culo y una forma dura frotando contra algo suyo igualmente duro. "oh, bueno... supongo que este neandertal sabe lo que está haciendo" y ese fue el ultimo pensamiento lógico de Mycroft en la siguiente media hora.

  
\----

  
Mycroft ya no era un adolescente. Tenia 22 años y habia pasado la puvertad de manera elegante y sin estragos.

  
Por eso era muy raro verse a horcajadas sobre un hombre y rodando las caderas para frotarse sin vergüenza.... en el asiento trasero de un coche.... en el aparcamiento de la escuela de su hermano... con el profesor de educación física de su hermano....

  
-Oh, Joder... - El hombre bajo él gruñó y le agarró las caderas para guiar sus movimientos.

  
-Si haces que me corra en mis pantalones tendrás que pagarme la tintorería.- hubiera sido una reprimenda mas efectiva si no dijera la frase entre gemidos desesperados.

  
-Entonces deberías quitártelos.

  
Tenia su lógica... o por lo menos la tenia en el mar de hormonas que flotaban en la cabeza de Mycroft, así que asintió con la cabeza y entre los dos forcejearon con sus pantalones y los de Lestrade.

  
Poco después tuvo el sexo mas sucio y mas memorable de su vida... en el asiento trasero de un coche... con un profesor... en el aparcamiento de una escuela.

  
\---

  
Esto tenia que terminar. La situación era ilógica y poco elegante. Todas y cada una de las veces que veía a Gregory Lestrade tenia sexo con el hombre.

Así que se puso su traje mas amenazante y se dirigió a la escuela de su hermano.

  
Mirada altiva, paso decidido y aferrarse desesperadamente a su paraguas. Eso era lo que tenia que hacer.

  
Pasó las puertas, hizo caso omiso a la recepcionista de la escuela y se dirigió al despacho del profesor de educación fisica.

  
Igual abrir la puerta sin anunciar su presencia no era la mejor idea, porque Lestrade estaba sin camiseta y con el pelo todavía mojado.

  
-Ey, no esperaba verte hoy.- El hombre le dio una gran sonrisa que desmoronó todos los pensamientos de Mycroft. - he estado entrenando con los chicos, he sido una suerte que hayas llegado ahora y no hace 20 minutos o habrías sido ahuyentado por mi olor a sudor.

  
Poco probable...

  
-Yo... en realidad venia a hablar contigo por el estado de nuestro acuerdo.

  
Estaba claro que Lestrade tenia otra idea de lo que significaba ese acuerdo, porque avanzó hacia Mycroft y le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos.

  
-Eso está muy bien porque yo también quería hablar de ello.- Lestrade ronroneó la frase antes de besar la garganta de Mycroft y hacer su camino beso a beso hasta sus labios.

  
-Y... que querías hablar...- Bien podría dejar hablar al hombre antes de darle la patada, y si le besaba y adoraba como estaba haciendo tampoco se lo iba a impedir.

  
-Quería saber si podemos vernos mas a menudo, fuera de la escuela. Y por fuera no me refiero al aparcamiento, aunque fue muy entretenido.- La risa oscura y sexy de ese hombre podía ser considerada un arma mortal.

  
Mycroft había venido aquí a cortar sus lazos con este hombre, dejar la relación puramente profesional, pero tal vez un ultimo "achuchón" rápido en su despacho no era mala idea... solo como despedida, claro.

  
-Lo tomaré en cuenta, pero no prometo nada.

  
Mycroft fue levantado del suelo y sentado en la mesa del despacho con un muy feliz Lestrade entre sus piernas.

  
\---

  
Como era de esperar los encuentros no cesaron. Y Mycroft se vio envuelto en mas encuentros de los que debería en lugares donde no debería... como por ejemplo la cocina de sus padres.

  
Había quedado con Gregory en su casa para que le pusiera al día de los avances de su hermano con el chico nuevo de la escuela. (Si, "Gregory", porque no puedes seguir llamando por el apellido a una persona con la que llevas 6 meses teniendo encuentros de dudosa moralidad).

  
Y después de todas las veces que habían quedado no era una sorpresa que el hombre le apretara contra la encimera de la cocina y le besara como si intentara descubrir petroleo en su garganta. Mycroft respondió al ataque apretando el culo del hombre y acercando sus entrepiernas hasta que no había espacio entre ellos.

Fue una suerte que no hubieran empezado a quitarse la ropa o animar la situación cuando Mycroft escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y las voces de sus padres que entraban sumidos en una animada conversación.

  
Gregory fue empujado a un lado y ambos hombres enderezaron sus ropas.

  
-Oh, cariño, no sabia que estabas en casa tan pronto. ¿Y quien es este apuesto muchacho?

  
Gregory se adelantó con una mano extendida a sus padres.

  
-Me llamo Greg Lestrade, soy uno de los profesores de Sherlock.

  
-Si, el señor Lestrade ha sido tan amable de venir a reunirse conmigo aquí para ponerme al día de la situación de Sherlock.

  
Su madre le dio una sonrisa demasiado feliz para su gusto.

  
-Por supuesto que si. ¿Y está todo bien con nuestro Sherlock?

  
-Oh, por supuesto. Todo perfecto, es un alumno ejemplar, se está integrando muy bien en las clases y tiene un nuevo amigo...

  
Gregory se sentó a la mesa con sus padres y habló largo y tendido sobre Sherlock mientras tomaba té y se sentía como en su casa... Mycroft se disculpó por tener que marcharse y escapó de la cocina fingiendo tener trabajo que hacer. No se le perdió la mirada cómplice de su madre ni la mirada de afecto de Gregory.

  
\----

  
-Para el día de navidad había pensado poner pavo en lugar de cordero. ¿Crees que a Greg le gustará? John odia el cordero según Sherlock, así que espero que Greg no sea tan especial con las comidas.

  
Mycroft echó el té del desayuno por la nariz y se atragantó casi hasta la muerte.

  
-Hijo, ¿estas bien?

  
-Si, papá.- Tosió y se limpió lo mejor que pudo con la servilleta- ¿Que has dicho mama?

  
Su madre chasqueó la lengua como si le molestara la pregunta.

  
-Que si a Greg le gusta el pavo.

  
-Yo... no se porque debería saberlo, y mucho menos porque vas a invitar al profesor de Sherlock a la cena de navidad.

  
Mycroft evitó hacer una mueca al ver las expresiones de sus dos progenitores.

  
-¿En serio crees que no sé cuando mi hijo está en una relación?- Otro chasquido de lengua que Mycroft aborrecía.

  
Abrió la boca para protestar pero su madre levantó una ceja, y eso nunca era un buen presagio.

  
-Le preguntaré cuando lo vea esta tarde.- Mycroft bajó la cabeza hacia su desayuno y lo terminó como un buen hijo.

  
\----

  
-.... así que les dije que te preguntaria.

  
Gregory le dio un beso en la sien mientras Mycroft apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del hombre. Estaban de pié en el despacho de Gregory después de que Mycroft llegara con un puchero y malas noticias. El hombre le había abrazado y consolado mientras Mycrfot narraba la historia del desayuno con sus padres y el hecho de que habían sido descubiertos.

  
-Me encantará ir, de hecho creo que será mi regalo de navidades.

  
-¿Será un regalo ir a cenar con mis padres y mi hermano y su novio?

  
-Bueno, había pensado que sería un regalo hacer oficial nuestra relación... después de mas de un año creo que va siendo hora.

  
Mycroft levantó la cabeza y suspiró.

  
-Sabes que tengo un puesto peligroso, no quiero ponerte en peligro mas de lo que ya hago.

  
-Es un riesgo que quiero correr. O todo o nada. Nunca me arrepentiré de empezar a salir con "James Bond".

  
Mycroft tuvo que reír a eso.

  
-Es menos romántico que lo que parece en las películas, te lo aseguro. Mucho mas papeleo.

  
-Claro, y la parte peligrosa es en la que te cortas con un folio de un expediente. ¿no?

  
Mycroft hizo un sonido ni afirmativo ni negativo.

  
-Bueno, creo que necesito apagar el cerebro y pensar en cosas mas felices que tener que pasar una cena entera con mis padres y mi hermano y su novio... son empalagosos juntos...

  
\- Mmmm deja que te ayude con eso, tengo muchas ideas de lo que podemos hacer, todavía tengo ideas nuevas de cosas que no hemos probado en este despacho.

  
-Siempre es una sorpresa lo que los neandertales pueden aportar al mundo moderno.

  
-Me sentiré honrado de demostrártelo.

  
Mycroft fue levantado del suelo por unos brazos fuertes y... el resto es historia.

 

Fin!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado! cualquier comentario es bienvenido! :3


End file.
